


Let Your Demons Run

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: megexchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Demons Run

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is a multimedia experience. You are to alternate watching parts of the vid and reading parts of the fic, as directed. If you cannot experience the vid, transcripts of the plot-relevant text screens and narration are included under the 'vid transcript' links.
> 
> Potentially spoilery notes and warnings are in the end note.

[[Direct link to YouTube.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7mt19vBnBs)]

[Fic, part one.]

[Fic, part two.]

[Fic, part three.]

 

Vid transcript, part one.

All Samael ever wanted was—first, never to be called by that stupid name again ('poison of God', what nonsense is this)—call him Lucifer, then. All he ever wanted was to be like his father.

Creative.

Father had improved on apes; perhaps Lucifer could improve on humans. It would be a start.

Lucifer chose his seven first experiments carefully. A little girl named for the night wind; a young man called after his strength at arms; a young woman called after her destructive ability, only half in jest; four others, two women, two men. Lucifer had grace to spare, enough that he could tear off seven small parts of it and still have a hundredfold what he had lost.

He fully expected his experiments to fail, and he expected seven quite different failures. Hadn't he himself grown up with his sister Metatron's stories of the leviathans, and more, of Tiamat? (She would later be called Eve.) Lucifer was far too young to have seen them himself, of course, even Michael was too young, but their elder sister had written down how to defeat Tiamat and the leviathans should they ever escape the place where all of them were imprisoned.

Every one of the seven failed in the same way.

Lilith adored Lucifer; Eyal (who would, much later, name himself Alastair) worshiped him; the woman who now chose to be called Abaddon—'destruction'—loved him. All his seven did. He would never admit in their hearing that black smoke and brimstone was not his intent for them, but, disgusted with his first attempt at bettering creation, he did not for a long time make a second.

[Please resume the vid. Vid transcript, part two.]

Naamah bat Asael was born to Adah, a maker of jewelry, and learned a love of pretty things at Adah's knee. It was Asael more than Adah who taught young Naamah how to shape dull stones into sparkling stones and lumps of metal into smooth workable metal, as it was Asael who had taught Adah these things to begin with. The story is that Asael taught Adah how to make and use cosmetics as well, but the truth is that Adah invented these things independently, and taught Asael and Naamah of them.

Naamah grew to be quite a tall woman, three and a half cubits in height. So did her cousins, the children of Lucifer and Ramuel and Tamiel and tenscore more among the angels; some of the men grew as tall as four cubits! Giants, they were called, or fallen angels, though how it could be possible for an _angel_ to be fallen, to be mortal—and mortal the nephilim, Naamah among them, surely were.

[Please resume the vid. Vid transcript, part three.]

The flood was not as bad as the Jahwist says. It did not cover any part of the earth so deep that people could not climb out of the water's reach, nor did it spread so far or fast that people could not run out of the water's reach. The story of Noach, his wife Naamah bat Lamech, and their sons and daughters-in-law strikes the memory because they thought for a long time that they were the only people left in the world, and no one wrote down that they eventually found otherwise.

Naamah bat Asael survived, carrying one of her small brothers with her. Her sisters died, and the rest of her brothers. Around fifty of her cousins lived, including two daughters of Lucifer. The rest, near a thousand in number, drowned.

Perhaps it was better that way, Naamah thought sometimes. The nephilim, so large and strong and demanding so many resources, were certainly a blight upon the earth—in great numbers.

Naamah heard secondhand that her father, now called Azazel for his rebellion against God, and the only one to whom he bowed, Lucifer now sometimes called Shemyaza for his infamous rebellion, were punished for that same rebellion. Tamiel who had taught Naamah astronomy was dead, Amazarak who had taught Naamah magic was dead, all her father's companions were _dead_ , killed by the angels who had not borne children to or sired children upon humans. All Naamah had left was Erez, three years old, who might well forget that he had seen the flood that took all their family.

Years later, after bearing children, Naamah died, and woke among her siblings and cousins.

Naamah bat Azazel escaped hell at long last, the first of the nephilim-turned-demons to do so, much as she had been among the first of the nephilim to be born. The process of turning her into a demon, Eyal-later-Alastair had told her, was not unlike the process of turning him into a demon, only she got a far smaller piece of her master's power and it was voluntary on no one's part save heaven's. She should not have been able to free herself from hell; none of them should have.

Naamah found out later (much, much later) about Michael's grand plan to free his little brother, to offer him forgiveness should he show any signs of repentance, to kill him should he be remorseless. Many things made more sense then.

In any event, Naamah deepened the crack she had found in hell's walls until it was wide enough to let her through, and then went back and rescued her father Azazel, who could not (as he lacked a human soul) have been turned into a demon as she had, but who had been made something very like one nonetheless. Naamah and Azazel figured out together what they were now capable of on earth, and set out separately in search of an opening, anything, however small, that would let them speak to their lord and master.

Naamah was called many things over the years. 'Whore', 'bitch', 'mistress', 'my lady'; once, 'my queen', though that was ambitious of Naamah; the name of every person whose face she wore, a list that would eventually include 'Meghan Masters' and 'Samuel Winchester'—though not (since she would need a name the Winchesters recognized) 'Rebecca Wilson'.

It might have been Azazel who opened the line of communication with Lucifer in Ilchester, Maryland in 1972, but the one who found the place it could be opened was Naamah.

Naamah, who decided, the moment her master was dragged back to his cage, that no matter what—regardless of what she had to do to survive that long, even if it meant working with her father's murderer, her master's jailor—

Naamah, who would be queen.

 

 

Vid transcript one:

she might have been captured

she may be alone

but one thing remains constant

Naamah

"You know that little exorcism of yours?" [said Azazel of Meg]

bat Azazel

"That was my daughter."

[Click to return to the fic.]

Vid transcript two:

And it came to pass when the children of men had multiplied that in those days were born unto them beautiful and comely daughters. And the angels, the children of the heaven, saw and lusted after them, and said to one another, "Come, let us choose as wives from among the children of men and beget us children."

And Shemyaza, who was their leader, said to them, "I fear ye will not, indeed, agree to do this deed, and I alone shall have to pay the penalty of the great sin."

[Click to return to the fic.]

Vid transcript three:

The waters prevailed above the mountains, covering them fifteen cubits deep. And all flesh died that moved on the earth.

[Click to return to the fic.]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers through 8x12. Minor character death and lots of it. Couple instances of misogynist language, no worse than Show.
> 
> Notes: I apologize for the quality of the _Deep Impact_ clip. All other video clips are from _Supernatural_. The music is Black Rebel Motorcycle Club's "Beat the Devil's Tattoo". The first narration is from the Book of 1 Enoch, the translation that can be found on Amazon MP3, and the second from Genesis 7, ESV.


End file.
